Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan.
Related Art
Recently, the volumes of laptops become thin and compact. The reduction in the interior space influences the available space of the heat dissipation fan. Thus, it is important to improve the performance of the fan in a limited space. Conventional centrifugal fans are designed with an air outlet at one side and a pressurized channel at the other side. Because the space inside a laptop available for the heat dissipation module is narrow, the heat dissipation area is insufficient to take away the heat generated by the system, and the space around the fan cannot be efficiently utilized.